90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
'Tis Pity
Tis Pity is the 22nd episode of Season 4 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis BILLY RAY CYRUS GUEST STARS – Navid (Michael Steger) suspects that Liam (Matt Lanter) and Silver (Jessica Stroup) hooked up so he decides to confront Liam on the red carpet of a movie premiere. Annie (Shenae Grimes) and Caleb (guest star Robert Hoffman) fight their attraction to one another but finally give into temptation. Meanwhile, Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) has been hired to plan the wedding of an heiress and discovers she knows the groom a little too well, and Austin (guest star Justin Deeley) enlists his dad, Judd Ridge (guest star Billy Ray Cyrus) to help launch Adrianna's (Jessica Lowndes) country career. Recap The episode begins with Naomi, Silver and Annie bringing Ivy some donuts, to the facility she is being kept at. Ivy though is not very appreciative, as she is clearly unhappy at being held against her will at an “insane asylum”. Annie tells Ivy that Caleb was just worried about her. Silver tells Ivy that they would have let her go if the doctors there didn’t think she would be a danger to herself. Ivy feels that nobody understand what she is going through, so she feels talking about it won’t help her. Ivy is clearly frustrated and tells them to leave. While walking out the three girls discuss Silver's cancer gene. She says she is a little nervous as she has her first mammogram. Navid is taking her. Annie is happy for her and Navid, although Silver clearly isn’t too happy when she says “I am a lucky girl”, in reply. Meanwhile, Adrianna is back to get some of her stuff which she forgot to pack. Navid in the meanwhile, brings up Adrianna relationship status, and asks her to give Dixon a second chance. She in turn tells him that she is meeting up with Austin her new manager. He has set up a really huge meeting. Adrianna explains to Navid that Austin is a good person and has been helping her a lot. Whereas, Navid feels Austin has a selfish motive for helping her. Meanwhile, Annie and Naomi discuss their relationships, with Annie frustrated about not sharing a kiss with Caleb, since the time they last kissed after Naomi’s engagement party. Caleb is actually finding it difficult to come to terms with things, as he wanted to be a priest his whole life. Annie and Caleb hang out in public to avoid temptation. Meanwhile, Naomi is meeting with a potential client. She is back in business after her whirlwind romance. Meanwhile, Navid thanks Liam for stepping up and helping Silver during her hour of need. Navid is nervous about him having to take Silver to the doctor later on. Liam just tells him to be there for her. Meanwhile, Naomi is entertaining her client, Madison. Madison tells Naomi she is getting married. Naomi isn’t too happy to hear that, although she pretends otherwise. Meanwhile at the clinic Silver is nervous about the mammogram, Navid tries calming him down. But he doesn’t know what would make her feel better, he brings up Liam’s mention in the middle of all this, and also how he had taken Liam’s advice about this, as he had accompanied Silver for checkups earlier. Silver is surprised to hear this. Meanwhile, a nurse comes and asks Silver a list of questions which is a standard procedure. One of the questions is about she being pregnant, and Navid is surprised that Silver doesn’t give a straight answer to the question. Later, Silver tells Navid that after Greg and before she got back together with him, there was someone else. She tells him that it doesn’t matter who it was, she only did it because she was freaked out and vulnerable. Silver wants to go back to the doctor and confirm if she is pregnant. Navid suggests that they should wait for the results. Meanwhile, Caleb and Annie are on their date at the tar pits. They seem to be having a good time. Meanwhile, Adrianna is waiting with Austin for the meeting. Just then she finds out that her meeting is with Austin’s dad the famous country singer Judd Ridge. Austin introduces Adrianna to his father, and asks for him to allow her one song, in one of his shows, to help launch her career. Judd agrees to give her an opportunity on a show, he has slated for the next day. Meanwhile, on their date at the pits, a nun recognizes Caleb. She seems rather disapproving of Caleb being seen with a woman. After the awkward encounter Annie tells Caleb that they can’t keep going on like this. Caleb tells her that he has to make a decision. Later, Naomi tells Annie that she is the planner for Madison’s wedding. She has resolved to keep her emotions aside while she plans it. Meanwhile, Diego arrives to meet Ivy, as he wants to have a talk with her. Annie and Naomi, tells him where Ivy is, and asks him to talk to her. He says “talking is not what she needs right now” and leaves. Meanwhile, a visibly disturbed Navid tells Liam that, Silver might be pregnant. Meanwhile, Madison is impressed with Naomi’s arrangement. The only thing she isn’t happy with is the venue; she tells Naomi that she wants something more romantic. Meanwhile, Diego arrives to meet Ivy and tells her that he wants to sneak her out of there; he has stolen an access card of the door, for the same. Meanwhile, Judd Ridge and his band rehearse their act. Judd then tells Adrianna to ready herself mentally for her act, as she has to perform in front of a few thousand people. Austin tries pumping up a nervous Adrianna. She in turn ends up feeling like Austin is no better than Dixon, as he too like Dixon is putting his career in front of her. Adrianna feels that working with him was probably a mistake, and leaves. Meanwhile, Naomi takes Madison to the kind of spot she wanted for the wedding. It’s the same venue Naomi had chosen for her marriage. Madison then gives Naomi a newspaper cutout, so Naomi gets an idea of the kind of wedding gown she wants. The cutout is of PJ’s marriage to some other girl. Naomi is shocked to see it. Naomi is in tears and reveals to Madison about her cancelled marriage with PJ. Later, Naomi wallows in self pity while getting drunk, and tells Annie how love does not exist. Meanwhile, Silver confides in Adrianna that she might be pregnant, and it’s not Navid’s. She also confesses to Adrianna that, she might have feelings for the guy who she is possibly pregnant with. Meanwhile, Diego has managed to break Ivy out. He takes her to his very own graffiti wall, where he vents out, any time he feels low. He wants Ivy to do the same, to make herself feel better. Meanwhile, Liam on his way to the premier tells Adrianna about this new girl in his life and how she might be pregnant. Adrianna is shocked to hear it. Meanwhile, Caleb comes to meet Annie and tells Annie that he badly wants to be with her. The two then make out. Meanwhile, at the event Adrianna and Navid get to talking about Silver’s pregnancy. Navid feels Adrianna knows something more than he does. Adrianna skirts the issue and tells him to talk to Silver. Meanwhile, Annie and Caleb have at last slept together. Meanwhile, Ivy expresses herself on the wall in her own way, and is finally able to say a goodbye to Raj. She thanks Diego for it, just then the cops drive in. Meanwhile at the event, Liam tells Silver that maybe he and she are meant to be together. Navid in the meanwhile is shocked to see them so close together. Navid figures out things, and confronts Liam about it. He then punches Liam right in front of everyone. The two then have a public brawl with Naomi and Adrianna interfering. Silver meanwhile comes in and informs them that she is not pregnant. Meanwhile, Austin comes in to talk to Annie about Adrianna and how she thinks; he framed Dixon for the fire. Austin wants Annie to tell Adrianna the truth. Annie says that she can’t, as it would create problems for others, and also her. Meanwhile, Caleb overhears the whole conversation. Meanwhile, Diego tells Ivy that he is in the country illegally, just as the cops check their IDs. Diego makes a run for it, as he doesn’t want to get deported, a cop runs after him. Later, Silver is unable to answer Navid’s questions about how Silver feels about Liam. Meanwhile, Naomi arrives at Madison’s doorstep to apologize, and to tell her that she shall plan her wedding after all. Naomi is then introduced to Madison’s fiancé, who is none other than Max. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan Recurring cast :Josh Zuckerman as Max Miller :Justin Deeley as Austin Tallridge :Robert Hoffman as Caleb Walsh :Yani Gellman as Diego Flores Guest starring :Billy Ray Cyrus as Judd Ridge :Caitlin Thompson as Madison Stewart Quotes :Ivy – Thank your boyfriend for me, Annie. I'm having a blast here :Naomi – Annie Seriously, you must have loins of steel :Naomi – Annie Please don't tell me you're still friends without benefits :Navid – It wasn't some stranger. It was you. You slept with Silver :Liam – Wait... she told you? :Navid – No, you just did :Naomi – to Navid & Liam's fistfight Oh my God...did that really just happen? :Adrianna – I know. Love really screws people up, doesn't it? Trivia *Caleb and Annie have sex *Caleb overhears Annie talking to Austin about how she was a prostitute. *Navid finds out about Silver & Liam's one night stand Music *"Blackout" by Breathe Carolina *"Get Out Of My Way" by Scarlett Drive *"HillyBilly Heart" by Billy Ray Cryus *"Horror Stories For Whores" by Dante Vs. Zombies *"Nothing Without You" by Aitan *"Nuclear Seasons" by Charli XCX *"Open" by Rhye *"Something More" by Tete-a-tete *"The Wave" by Miike Snow Photos 422ade.jpeg 422.jpeg Matt+Lanter+90210+Season+4+Episode+22-04.jpg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 4